Twister
by The Token
Summary: Sequel to: Cyclone. The hot and cold pressures of Bakura's desires spins him out towards none other than Isis.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

One-Shot

Twister

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckety-fuck, fuck!"

The darkness of the room only harbored foul language and the occasional shift of sheets. A foot popped out the bottom of the corner and a hand peeped its way out the top. This made for an awkward silhouette but creating an appealing bodyline was beyond the efforts occurring. Bakura knew it had to be roughly midnight by this point and the only reason he knew, is because he awoke with a problem that went beyond anything he was use to handling.

Bakura was aroused.

This particular dilemma was not new to him. He was accustomed to being easily wound up since he had been deprived of intercourse for so long. Plus it didn't help that he may have been a bit lecherous in his past life. However, usually this was sated with a few tugs from his hand or even a willing second party. But this had not been the case for two weeks now. No matter how attractive they were or how much lotion was on his hand, he could not will a proper erection. The ones he would get were stiff and made him stand at attention, but the fire behind pre-coitus simply was not there. It felt as if someone had doused his sexual prowess in a bucket of ice cold water. And in short, that is sort of what happened.

Isis.

Just the thought of her raised goose-bumps and made his appendage bob with commemoration. He remembered how she allowed him to have his way—no, fuck her in the streets like some common whore without repentance or restraint. The harder he drove, the more she took and even dared to egg him on. He had torn her virtue, scarped her knees and destroyed her spine. His mouth began to water with the past images of her writhing, crying out and growling back when he hissed in her ear. Pulling her hair hard and fucking her even harder left his eyes glistening with want. Never had he had such a raw, animalistic, disturbing lay in his life. Not with any of the nomadic life of Domino and not even in his fantasies when he would pull his foreskin so hard, he'd come in hail of pleasured pain.

"Fuck..." But Isis was a onetime deal.

There was no room for an actual established relationship or even a casual fuck buddy. But Bakura could not get her sexuality out of his mind. The shading of her skin was like deep warm clay that sucked him into her like quicksand. Her bodyline was better than anything he could have imagined and those eyes. They had looked at him with such innocence, such naivety—utter _purity_. He jerked himself hard and closed his eyes tight; putting that face behind his lids and placed his face into the mattress, using his now free other hand to tug on his balls. He replayed her moaning his name, screaming it to the heavens. The way she looked covered in water, still clothed with him between her thighs ramming into her at paces that made her bleed. He tugged a bit harder and lightly scrapped his nail along the underside. Rope after angry rope spewed from his tip and coated his sheet in sticky white.

Bakura stayed in his position after his personal excursion and panted under his comforter. Though he had achieved orgasm, he was still utterly unsatisfied. He dug his fingers into his messy white hair and growled threateningly as he threw his duvet off. He stomped over to his closet and threw on clothes in a haphazard fashion, before throwing his bedroom door open; it bouncing off the hinges. He moved down the dark hall, to the pitch black kitchen and out the side door. He cut around the house and began a quick step down the sidewalk. He had entertained taking the bus and subway multiple times, but he wasn't keen on being close proximity with anyone right now. Nevertheless, that was the quickest and most logical route to getting where he needed. Yet logics were always something Bakura left for his enemies.

Before he knew it, he had stolen a bike from outside the library he often passed, and was riding off into the night. The peddling motion was smooth and he had a feeling it was a new bike—poor fucker. He wormed his way through the city and willingly stayed on his path, never once looking out for those on foot. He received complaints but he was on a mission and didn't have time to deal with the weaklings he passed. The trip felt like hours—millennia's even. Though the moment he pulled up outside the house, he knew it had taken half the time it usually did. Sitting back on the bike, he simply stared into the dark windows and cursed under his breath. Throwing the bike down, he kicked the gate aside and walked up to the front door. He pulled out a key he had gotten made without the occupants' knowledge and gently pushed the creaky door in.

Darkness and silence were currently residing in the Ishtar home. Gingerly the door slid back closed and he locked it. If it was already dark and silent this late, he knew for a fact that his 'partners-in-crime' weren't around. He also had a feeling the larger one would also be absent. A sinister grin glinted in the imagined light and he ascended the stairs. The planks of the second floor were silent as he went down the hall to a room he knew too well. The same room he had stood in many a night, munching on whatever he could, while watching the inhabitant sleep; a chill ran down his spine at the aspect of her being sleep now. Standing before the door, he stared hard at the wood and felt his feet wanting to run inside. He couldn't come off so eager...well, at least not in certain places.

The door swung open soundlessly and he closed it back with just as much silence. The shape of her body could be made out under the thin sheet and before he knew it, he was across the floor, standing at her bedside panting like he just ran a marathon. His mouth welled up with saliva and he felt it sheen his eyes. His skin was tingling and perspiring; his ears tickled and he felt his heart pound. His mind was a swirl of ideas, desires and wants and it lye before him unsuspecting of his coming attack. Bakura's sexual storm pressed back in forth in a funnel of confusion before it all swirled together in a cocktail for destruction.

He hopped on the bed, resting on his knees, and grabbed a handful of that black hair. He yanked hard and the woman whined in a frightened manner; her eyes going wide before she flipped over and saw who it was that had invaded her space.

Those eyes—the eyes he had tried to forget were staring right at him. "Fuck," he whispered as he used his free hand, fumbling to get his pants open. Immediately an erection from Hell sprung free and it 'thwaked' Isis across her face. "Suck my cock now." Without even murmuring a word or hesitating, a low deep needy moan left Isis' throat and she opened her mouth taking the girth inside. A large blush shot across her face and he realized this was probably the first time she had ever done this. "Holy hell..." He threw his head back and gritted his teeth at the confused tongue, almost painful teeth and working suction. It was probably the worst most mind blowing blow job he had ever experienced. "Fuck...less teeth...oh shit...just like that..." His mouth hung open in rough pants and his eyes stared straight ahead, begging for those blue eyes.

He looked down, connecting with those moist orbs, and watched as she continued to suck and lick the solid flesh. Using her hair as reigns, he worked her head back and forth and eventually she got the jest, and worked her neck like a pigeon. She steadied herself on all fours and he held her head at what he knew was a painful position. The closed eyes, the loud gagging, the shaking body—the utter submissiveness that was Isis was almost more than he could handle. He wanted to fuck her right now but he had grown impatient the last time. This time was all about doing the things he should have done before. The first being shoving himself so far down her throat, he could singe himself on her stomach acid. The morbid thought made him bite his lip and growl.

"Do you like sucking me?"

Isis moaned in response and the vibrations were lowering his humanity. The beast wanted to feed. He yanked her head back and watched as his appendage fell from her lips. It bobbed, tapping her chin in need. She was breathing heavily; her saliva and his pre-come sliding down her chin. Tears from being gagged were pricked in the sharp corners of those large oval eyes. He tackled her down in a harsh tumble and devoured her mouth; grinding his bared flesh against her smooth thigh. His teeth clicked against hers and his tongue was halfway down her throat, while they both huffed through their nose. Her arms lye by her side; tied down by invisible bonds and he liked it that way. He was radiating dominance and she was crushed under his energy. He wanted to crush her into the mattress and grind her to nothing but bone dust.

Sitting back on his haunches, he straddled her luscious thighs and wound his hand in the front of her gown. He yanked her forward the same fashion a vintage bully would and pressed his forehead to hers. "Take the Radamn gown off _poppet_...and I want it off NOW." The tone rumbled from deep in his chest and he wasn't even sure if that's how he usually sounded. All he knew was thunder was in his chest and lightening was in his mind; ignited neurons sending messages of lust and the utter need to fuck.

Isis shivered but nodded as she reached for the front of her dress and steadily slid each button through the slits. Bakura leaned back into a backwards roll and landed on his feet off the bed. Standing before it, he took himself in his hand and leisurely jerked himself off. He bit his lip as he watched her eyes stray from his. "WATCH. ME." He cocked his head to the side and gave an almost sweet closed mouth smile but it was all sweet, sweet, poison. Isis gladly looked back and took a small sip from it, feeling her mouth dry and her heart skip a beat. "Now take off the gown poppet."

She sat up on her knees and started tugging the cotton at the shoulders. It slid down her arms and rested against her elbows, exposing quite a bit of her breast. Isis would have continued if she hadn't of heard a growl. She realized she had naturally looked away. Looking up she found his vision challenging her and that idea was made vocal. "Leave it..." He then made a motion to her legs with his free hand, reminding her that the other was quite occupied. "Bend your legs at the knees and spread em'." Hesitating for the first time since the ordeal began; she scooted down a little and did just that.

He took in a sharp breath at the sight of her panties and just how girly they were. "Shit Isis...you just want me to fuck you so damn hard, don't you?" There was no response and negative or positive, he wouldn't have been able to hand it. The sight alone was killing him but his demands weren't done. His ears roared with blood; he bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second, rubbing his free hand across his face. "Touch yourself." It came out almost as a whisper.

Doe-eyed, Isis felt like the wind had been knocked out of her chest. She took in a large lungful of air and challenged the fantasy. "Bakura I—"

His voice lowered deep within his chest and his sternum became a subwoofer, "_Fucking_ _touch_ _yourself_..._now_." He didn't yell; he demanded in a thunderous tone that shook her body. It was almost like she couldn't get her panties down fast enough. This sick need to please him was creeping up on her and she could feel herself getting into it. Sliding her thumbs under her waist band another grunt got her attention. "Leave them on..." An odd sense of relief overtook her followed by absolute perversion that left her cheeks crimson. Limiting his vision was only teasing himself and squaring her eyes into his, she realized he wanted to tease himself into utter sexual breakdown.

Bakura hung the tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth as that dainty hand slid down her panties. It wiggled back and forth, lapping at the drool that wanted to collect when she twitched by the first finger. "Another..." He almost whispered and her gaze was now unwavering as she worked in the next. All he could see were her knuckles bulging against the fabric but it was enough to make him want to lose it. He squeezed himself harder and working his hand back and forth.

"Ba...Bakura..." The white hairs on the back of his neck stood up and the scene before him was absolutely desperate. Her hand was working in a learn rotation and her arm was across her forehead, while she panted helplessly.

"You think about me and touch yourself, don't you?"

"Ye...yes..."

He squeezed himself until it hurt. "I make you so fucking wet, don't I?" She didn't immediately respond so he was suddenly on the bed, grabbing the wrist to the hand down her underwear. He gingerly slid the hand out, locking his eyes with the pulsating blues before him. The fingers glistened before his face and he snuck a tongue out; laving at the digits in long deliberate strokes and even made loud slurping noises while sucking at the fingers. "I want to taste more of you..."

Isis' knees slid together before she understood what she was doing. "I..."

The bashful behavior was almost too much. He grabbed her thighs and forced her knees to her face. He dipped his face down and inhaled deeply before licking her through her panties. Her whole body shuddered and he did it again, leaving open mouth kisses till the undies were wet with kisses and her excitement. He used one hand to work them up her legs and dipped his head down; the still worn undergarments sat atop of his head like some awkward hat and she turned her head away, scandalized by the scene.

"I like what I see Isis..."

"Don't talk about it..."

His raspy chuckle almost stole her breath until his tongue swiped from top to finish. A loud whine left her and she gripped the bars of her headboard. The next lick was followed by more open mouth kisses and her head thudded back. Then his tongue was wiggling inside, sucking on her lower lips, before swirling around that nub. The moans grew in desperation and Bakura worked his hips into the mattress to relieve the pressure that dared to tear him apart. The noises she was making were so loud and uninhibited; he was brought back to that fire in the rain. Glancing up through her thighs, he found the same desperate expression that demanded him to dominate her.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," he growled against his feast. "Tell me you want me to fuck you hard."

"I want...I want you..." Isis' head tossed from side to side as she tried to form the words. "I want you to..."

"Say it exactly how I said it," he hissed as he slid two fingers in. "Say it." He wiggled them and her knees knocked together.

"Dear Ra fuck me Bakura! Please!"

Suddenly Isis was being manhandled and her underwear was torn from her body. The gown was shoved up over her head but left there. It funneled her shoulders, neck, head and arms in soft material but also blinded her to her crazed dominator. He dug his hand into the back of the cotton covered neck, craning her back, and lifted her bottom. She ground back into his throbbing erection and he hissed, reaching back and smacking her bottom.

"You want it so fucking bad, don't you? You're just a cock hungry whore..." He smeared pre-come all over her bottom and continued to spank her while she writhed and mewled into the pillows. He gripped each cheek and gently spread her, slowly sliding him into her leaking core. Her whole body shook and even his eyes rolled into the top of his skull. "I wake you up," he growled accentuating each word with a hard thrust, "and you fucking take this cock so easily." Once more she whimpered and she gripped the blankets. Leaning over her back, he rested his hand back against her neck and applied pressure. His lips pressed hard into her covered ear and he breathed out, "I'm going to fuck you like I did the last time—HARD."

Before she could even prepare, his hips were thrusting and she was sliding forward. She lifted her hands and braced them around the bars of her headboard, to keep her head from banging into it. The headboard itself was knocking repeatedly into the wall and the whole structure rocked; scratching against the floor. Isis tried her best to keep her bearings but she couldn't between trying to focus on being fucked and how hard he was indeed fucking her. She grabbed a pillow and placed it between her and the headboard, before dropping her arms to her side and surrendered to the pounding. She released almost painful whines and bitten off screams at the hard snap of his hips; the deep plunge of his pulsing girth; and the ever wonderful bites and smacks all over her back and bottom.

Bakura looked utterly possessed. His teeth locked against one another and he growled hard against his throat, while drool slithered down the right corner. His fingers buried themselves in his long untamed mane while the whites of his eyes — 'road mapped' with veins — bore a hole in the ceiling. "Why is this so fucking good?!" He growled more to himself than the woman in question. He yanked the nightgown down so it rested around her neck like a heavy boa. Roughly he wrapped his arm around her neck and forced her on her knees. Isis whined high in her throat at the rough treatment and shook uncontrollably when he locked his hand around her neck, cutting off the air supply. "Now both holes are gagging off me." He brought his teeth to her neck and bit hard before snapping his hips up long and hard.

She gasped on a grated pocket of air before he released her throat and went to leaving long wet tracks with his tongue. A moan rumbled from deep within her chest and she felt her eyes roll back in her head. The spontaneity and thrill of the moment had been choked to the forefront of her mind by his devilish hands. The need radiating from his chest and urgency in his hips showed her he had been wondering about her, dare she think, just as much as she had him. The theory needed to be tested. "Ha...harder...li...like the last time..."

Bakura clutched her jaw in slender fingers and forced her head back. The top of her head pressed into his throat and he looked down to find _that_ _look_. The same expression that demanded more from him in such a naive manner—the same face that he had masturbated to too many times to remember. He could feel some sort of tug in the command center of his brain. Something was being pulled from left to right and each side had a different vendetta against the other. But both were eradicated when he felt plush globes shyly butt into his hips. Isis had grown impatient with his inner struggle and now dared to fuck herself slowly on his cock. Biting his lip that tug-of-war ended with a snap of the rope.

The thief slammed her down on the mattress so hard, her body bounced against the springs. He almost angrily forced her body prostrate and straddled straight body. Forcefully he reentered and set a hard and fast pace that had her bottom slapping loudly against his hips. Isis' hands gripped the blanket as her shoulders rotated and hunched in almost pain. Bakura felt her shoulder blades looked like warm wings, wings that he was plucking away. He slapped his hands against her back, garnering a loud wail before digging his nails in and dragging them down to her lower back. Her middle rose shaping her body into a triangle; she whimpered out the essence of wanting and he returned it with a hiss of his own. This still wasn't enough.

He flipped her over, pressed his full body against her and rolled over on his back. She sat astride hopelessly grinding against the appendage still buried deep within her. Her hips selfishly used him and she gripped his shoulders — eyes pinched shut — helplessly mewling at the need she had. He allowed it in fact he watched it with great interest. Isis tossed her head back, flagging her now wild mane of midnight and bounced upon him; her nails digging into his chest and her hips canting against his. Bakura gripped the top of the mattress and dug the pads of his fingers against her lower back. He forced the friction between them harder, driving his hips up against her. The sensation was likening to two rocks sharply clicking—sparks flew between them and the both tilted their heads back, groaning at the delicious feeling.

"Fucking ride that cock like a fucking pony poppet," Bakura snarled forcefully smacking her ass in quick succession. Each smack dragged a squeal of absolute pleasure from her mouth, so he opened his palm wider, slapping many more times. It only made her work harder and her inexperience was eradicated under a sensual roll of hips. "DEAR RA! FUCKING HELL!" He hollered when she worked her inner muscles and squeezed him hard.

This revealed trick had him shooting up, holding her hard against him and suddenly he was on his feet. He leaned back against nothing, gripped her thighs from behind and forced her up and down on his hard length. The position had Isis locking her arms around his neck and tilting her head back almost screaming from how deep the position angled him inside her. Isis could feel his member driving so hard and recklessly inside her, the slight sting he was hammering in only added to the pleasure. Sweat was pouring off of him, his teeth were bared and his muscles flexed with the impressive show of keeping them upright, while fucking her into next week.

Suddenly Bakura shuffled back to the bed and fell atop of Isis. He threw one of her long legs over his shoulder and locked onto it as leverage. His tempo returned but the return was harder and her body shook with each reentry. Isis ended up turning on her side, burying half of her face into the bed as she wept in glee over this indulgence. Bakura used this opportunity to break one hand from her leg and used those fingers to apply perfect pressure against that swollen nub on full display. Instantly she was unraveled and she actually screamed into the mattress crying out.

"BAKURA PLEASE! PLEASE BAKURA! PLEASE!"

"Please what poppet, please what?" He whispered as he slowed his ministrations and lye over her, her leg now around his waist. He pulled her up into his lap — he now sitting Indian style upon the bed — and ran both hands from the top of her head, down deep into her hair. Her breasts were flush against this chest, she was panting hungrily and her limbs were shaking like leaves in the wind. But those eyes, those perfect eyes were back on him and she was so far gone, he almost came then.

"Make me come Bakura...make me come..." She almost slurred as one hand cradled his jaw, the other tangling in his hair. Her mouth dove down for his tender lips and sucked demands of completion.

"Fuck me until you come Isis." Bakura bit into her shoulder as his hips thrust up into her driving downward. "Fucking use my cock until you bust all over it."

He helped her in this by throwing her against the bed, gripping her wrists and forcefully stroking deep inside her at a hard and fast pace. Isis bit her lip, glaring hungrily at him before snatching her arm back. That free hand pressed against this bundle of nerves in deep short circles. Her back spasm, her brows furrowed together and her mouth dropped open. He released her other arm and both of her hands buried in her hair, as her head tilted back so far, the top rubbed back and forth against the sheets. Bakura watched Isis teeter on the edge of that cliff before pushing her over unexpectedly. He yanked himself out, grabbed her hips, hoisted those thighs around his beck and _sucked_ so hard, his cheeks hallowed. Isis scratched down the comforter and screamed at the sudden stimulation. Her lungs pushed all of her wind out and when the scream died from the lack of air, she squeezed his head until it hurt him and exhaled staccato breaths.

The taste of her splashing against his lips and tongue hot and sweet caused him to hold her there around him. He sucked, licked and nuzzled until she was twitching away from the sensitivity. Slowly he let her legs down and stared down at the lidded eyes, staring at him in a curious and undefined way. He locked on with those eyes and began lazily stroking himself. He licked his lips and traced her nipples with his index finger.

"I fucked you good didn't I?"

"...Yes..." She whispered as Isis lye there unable to move but participating with 'fuck me again' eyes and shivering at his touch.

"I'm going to cover you..."

"Cover me Bakura."

He bit his lip at the returned banter. "I'm going to come all over you."

"All over me?" Gathering an unknown strength, Isis rolled herself onto her stomach and sat up on her elbows. She jiggled her bottom in invitation. "Cover me Bakura..."

"Bloody hell," he grunted at the luscious canvas as to leave his paint. "I'm going to fucking come all over your ass Isis."

"Do it Bakura." This time her bottom rose and sexily rutted against his appendage.

He smacked it rapidly against the lush globes, while continuing to work his fist up and down. Lightening shot down the dips of his pelvis and struck hard against a core just in the center. His whole body went stone still. "SHIT—FUCK—HELL!" Hot ribbons of white drenched her bottom in hot stick satisfaction. He fell back against his haunches smacking her bottom with both hands, splattering his release everywhere; before taking what was on his hands and rubbing it down her back. He felt like he was marking what was his...HIS.

Bakura got up then on wobbly legs and lazily put his pants and shirt back on. He tucked his boxers into his back pocket and snagged the remains of her panties off the floor. "These are now mine poppet," he rasped to her. She was still lying on the bed, staring at him with knowing eyes. "Don't expect to see them again either." Shakily he made his way to the bedroom door and paused when she murmured:

"But I should expect to see you?"

He looked over his shoulder at the chaos he left behind. Scratch marks on the wood floor from the bed as well as the walls having dents from the headboard; the side tables contents were all on the floor from the thunderous humping. The nightgown lay on the floor in all its wrinkled glory and her pillows were in disarray. But despite the rubble, Isis lie naked, perched on the bed like a pleased lioness, even going as far as to seductively bite her index finger. In the lowlight of the room he spotted his come glistening from her finger tip before her tongue licked it off. Though her body language was arrogant, her eyes were still as naive and wanton as before.

"..." If he didn't leave now, he was going to fuck her again. He slammed the door behind him and rushed back to his stolen transportation. Bakura feared this storm raging between he and Isis had yet to truly show its full strength—he anticipated future squalls.

* * *

PLEASE READ:

I started working on this little sequel not too long after I finished 'Cyclone.' There was a great response for it through reviews and favorites, so I felt the call to push out another one. I love this dynamic and there is just a nonexistent coupling for Isis and Bakura. I wanted to have this done for Halloween since Bakura IS Halloween, but I guess better late than never. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Review!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
